


You'll Do

by sophinisba



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: 1000-5000 Words, F/M, Fluff, Hobbits, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Quest, Rare Pairings, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marigold shows Pippin what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Do

**Author's Note:**

> For rubynye, who requested Pippin having sex.

"You didn't think to bring your sister along this time either?" asked Marigold Gamgee, who was hanging the linen out to dry in the sun behind Number Three as Pippin made his way down the hill.

"Which sister?" said Pippin, even though he hadn't brought any of them. Or none of them had brought _him_. For, even though _some_ hobbits might still think of him as the baby, Pippin was taller than his sisters now, and of a height with Merry, and Marigold ought to know that he didn't need anyone to --

"Any of them, all of them. Used to have a gay old time, your sisters and me. I miss that. And it's not so easy for me to travel as it is for you folk."

"I'm sorry," said Pippin. "They sent the rest of us away so we don't catch the fever Nel's got."

"Hmph," Marigold muttered. "Wouldn't mind catching whatever fever Nel's got myself."

Pippin pretended not to have heard that, even though he was probably blushing. "And Pearl says if she never lays eyes on Merry again it'll be too soon, so she went with Vinca to stay with the Bolgers."

"With Estella Bolger?"

"Yes."

"Hmph."

Pippin stood there for a little while, not knowing what else to say. Eventually he came up with, "I'm here though."

"So you are. Well, make yourself useful, why don't you. Come here."

*

At first he thought she just wanted help with the laundry and couldn't understand why she was spreading one of the clean sheets out on the grass.

"Won't you just have to wash this again?"

She shrugged. "It'll be worth it. And you'll help me out, won't you?" Then she pulled him down to lie with her, and started kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Aren't we a bit close to the row?" Pippin squeaked. "Mightn't we be better off inside?"

"Since when are you so shy, Peregrin Took? Anyhow, it's crowded inside my house. Much more comfortable in the open air."

Pippin was not shy, not really, and he was more in the mood for a tumble than an argument. He kissed her back, and tumble they did, rolling over each other on the bumpy ground a few times and laughing. Marigold's bodice laces came open easily and her breasts fit in Pippin's hands even more easily. Pippin kissed and marvelled and kissed some more, and enjoyed the feeling of Marigold's strong round hands in his hair, and let her push him farther down her body.

He pushed up her skirts and kissed up her thighs.

"Mmm," Marigold sighed when he pushed his tongue up to her lips. She was probably thinking about some lass, but that was all right.

"Mmm," Pippin agreed, and he sucked at her nub, thinking about Sam.

"Pippin!" Marigold shouted, and not in the tone he liked to hear when he was in that position, with his head between someone else's legs. Her voice was sharp, and so was the pain when she pulled him off by his hair. "That's…that's too much, Pippin."

"What?" said Pippin, a little dazed. "What's wrong?"

"You can't suck on it like it's a toffee... Or maybe I should say you can't suck on it like it's a cock." Pippin frowned. Marigold had lowered her skirts to keep him away but she was rubbing herself slowly through the cloth with her hand. It didn't seem right. "I thought you'd know better, growing up with so many women in the smial the way you have."

"My sisters taught me how to play cards and braid hair," said Pippin. "They didn't teach me how to have _sex_."

Marigold sighed. "And there weren't any neighbours to help you along? What about a friendly gardener's daughter?"

"Old Longfurrow only ever had sons."

"Hmph."

"Would you let me try again, Mari?"

"How's about we try something else first," she said, pressing her hand against the bulge in his breeches.

"All right!" Pippin said brightly.

So soon he was the one lying back and moaning, his trousers pulled down around his thighs as she'd had her skirts pushed up a minute before, and Marigold's mouth on him was a good deal more scrumptious than any he'd ever known.

"Ohhh!" he said.

"Mnnn," said Marigold. But instead of sucking harder next as he'd expected, she drew away and kissed his thighs for a while, and then she kissed his belly, and then she kissed his lips and smiled and sighed.

Pippin held her close, and her leg was firm against his prick but it wasn't hard enough. He thrust gently up against her and she kissed him some more. "Won't you do what you were doing just now?" he asked, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt, and he wasn't sure but he thought she giggled a little before she complied.

Thing is, what she went back to was a bit of licking, a bit of sucking, a bit of _humming_, and some more kissing every part of him, and while Pippin was flattered at how much she seemed to like his navel and his nipples and his neck, he was also being driven slowly insane.

She clearly knew what she was doing and he wasn't about to grab her and _make_ her agree with his priorities, nor did he really want to beg. He tried his best to be patient and to enjoy the moment, but he was not a patient hobbit. When he couldn't stand any more he curled his own hand around his cock and stroked himself while Marigold sucked a sore spot over his collarbone. So the motion that brought him off was a lot like what he was used to doing alone, but the feeling of being with Marigold was completely different, and it was all very unexpected and pleasant and confusing and right and satisfying, but not. Also, he was sticky.

She helped him clean up a little with the same sheet they were lying on, and then she lay on her side, her head propped on her elbow, and stared at his face, which he was sure must be blank and ridiculous.

"You're lovely," she said.

"I don't feel very lovely," said Pippin. "I feel rather foolish, actually."

She shook her head. "You're young, but you're very clever, I think. You understood, didn't you?"

Pippin hadn't understood anything at the time, but now that he had a moment to think, probably, yes. "You mean...that's not how you'd always..."

"No, silly."

"But that's what you'd like me to..."

"Yes!"

Pippin nodded slowly. "I think I can do that."

"Perfect," said Marigold, grinning. "As long as you can do that, and be a gentleman about it, I won't even complain if you forget your sisters next time."

"All right," said Pippin.

"They're a bit spoiled anyhow," she confided. "Don't like to help with the washing afterward."

Pippin had never been more boggled by his sisters' behaviour. "I'll do whatever washing you like," he said, "as long as we can --"

"Are you ready for another try then?"

"Oh, I am. I am."


End file.
